Gundam Wing Dating Game
by Rockeye
Summary: All the gw-guys get together and me, shiro tenshi have a huge bachelors party and ur welcome to join in! PLease give me ur reviews with ur stats to b a contestants! I hope 2 continue soon!
1. Gundam Wing Candidates!

Gundam Wing Dating Game!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, nor do i own the characters! I do own this idea, however. This was inspired by Teho gabriel, who did the escaflowne Dating Game! She let me use this idea, though I did think of it anyway!  
  
Proposal:  
  
Hi, this is for all you GW fans who want one! I'm only using the one I know, no Mobile Suit Gundam for you! Since I don't really know GW that well, I may put up some chicks name! Anyway, now, for the bachlors (hopefully they're all bachelors!)!:  
  
Heero Yuy  
  
Duo Maxwell  
  
Trowa Barton  
  
Quatre Winner  
  
Chang Wufei  
  
Zechs Merquise (is that a guy?)  
  
Rashid (Quatre's Helper)  
  
Dekim Barton  
  
Howard  
  
(All the last few were courtesy of Hitoe Maxwell, who emailed me the last few!)  
  
  
Those are all the characters I can put up for now, and if there are anymore GW guys, please notify me at:swisscandyroxy@icqmail.com!  
  
Anyway, for thoses who want to enter:  
  
Name:  
  
Personality:  
  
Physical Appearance:  
  
Age:  
  
GW char. you want:  
  
Fav. Mecha:  
  
Style of clothing:  
  
Gender: (i'm open to yaoii...)  
  
In the beginning, everyone meets at a singles bar! Thanx for being a candidate! Good luck to you ppl that enter! I plan to post the winners and candidates for each guy in a chapter as soon as ppl vote! Do u think I should change my name (it was usasazz b4!)? Arigotu, minna sama (what the hell does that even mean?)   
  
A/N:If you have any questions, or cuggestions, please e-mail or review!  
-shiro*tenshi- 


	2. The Guys of Gundam Wing!

Gundam Wing Dating Game! Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing or 'smooth criminal' by aaf.   
  
-smooth criminal plays_, my fav. song.  
  
-POLLS ARE STILL OPEN FOR MORE VOTES-  
  
A/N: The polls are still open, need more contestants! For those who don't know what the hell a mecha is, it's the mechanical robot thingy in gundam wing, like a real popular one, like Deathscythe. If u watch escaflowne, which is like gundam wing, they call them guymelefs, yet they are all considered mecha's. This is also based on some factual things, so if I get some info wrong, please correct me!   
  
GW BOYS:  
  
Heero  
Duo  
Treize  
Wufei   
Quatre   
Zechs  
Trowa   
  
Shiro Tenshi: Heylo, ppl! Thanx to shirlee, I decided to put Treize Kushranada in my fic, cuz he could come back, or this could be set earlier, when he was alive! This is probably my most successful fic, pretty sad, eh? Anyway, here are the ppl entered for their gw guy (in chronological order):  
  
InkiMegami (u were in the first one i posted!)  
Jade (first one)  
Alynn (first one)  
Chaos Peacecraft  
Amethyst Riddle   
Nueva Yui Maxwell   
DeathscytheChick   
Kawaii Dragoness   
Jaid Skywalker   
candy  
Attorney Chick   
Mariel Yuy   
Princess of Destruction   
Tear Drops (need ur stats!)   
Catseye01  
Saturn Princess  
SilverGato  
Dark Deity  
Riley  
Vienna Chang  
Josie  
Shadow (hey, thanx for ur e-mail and stats! sorry, if ur not the person, i get mixed up with ppl's name a lot!)  
Cody  
Animebaby84  
MiracleDragon  
Scarlet Dune  
Adia  
  
Oh Damn! I made the dumbass mistake to repost! I had 42 friggin' reviews and I didn't even put the guy there! Anyway, if you were in the above list and are not in the below list, please review with your vote/gw dude in the format in the previous chapter! Thankies! These are the ppl who have entered already: Good Luck!  
  
Jenihenpen- Trowa Barton  
AttorneyChick- Trowa Barton  
Nueva Yui Maxwell- Duo Maxwell  
silent shimegami- Trowa Barton  
Jaid Skywalker- Quatre Winner  
Mariel Yuy- Heero Yuy  
Riley- Duo Maxwell  
Catseye01- Heero Yuy  
  
Thanx for all your reviews and I hope more ppl vote, polls are still open and I need more contestants! Also, If I put ur name on and u don't want to be in, please e-mail/review me back! Arigotu!   
  
Shiro Tenshi: Hi, enough of the ppl who are in, everyone's in, now we get to interview with the gw guys in this! Here are the character descriptions!  
  
Heero: Hi, shiro tenshi and everyone else! I'd like to say thanx to all the ppl who 'want' me! You've all been real great so far and statistically, I'm the most popular guy! (other g-boys glare at him) I would like to thank Mariel Yuy (arigotu for using my last name!), who seems really enthusiastic about this! (smiles at Mariel and hugs her). Here are my stats! Age: 15/17. Status: Gundam Wing pilot. Country of Origin: Japan. Pilots: Wing Gundam & Wing Zero. Gender: Male. Place of Birth: L1 Colony. Eyes: Prussian Blue. Hair: Dark Brown. Weight: 45kg. Height: 156 cm. Personality: I'm real quiet and shy at times, quite strong and love this game!  
  
Duo: Hello! I'd like to say hi and thanx to all those who voted for me! (waves to ppl who voted for him)! I'm really looking forward to this game and can everyone applaude shiro_tenshi for it? (everyone applaudes, shiro tenshi smiles!) Anyway, for my sats: I'm 17, an American and I was born in Sweepers, which is near the L2 colony. I'm a male and I pilot Gundam Deathscythe and Deathscythe Hell. I'm an orphan, weighing 43kg, with a height of 156cm. My eyes are blue and I have brown hair. My best feature is my talkative and optimistic attitude, we need more of that, don't we, right? Arigotu!   
  
Shiro Tenshi: OK, well on to the others, Treize, Wufei, Quatre, Zechs and Trowa!   
  
Zechs: Hello ppl! Thanx a bunch to all those who voted for me, I'm really liking this game! I got lots of votes! (flips hair) Anyway, stats: I'm a male, 21, who was born in the Sank Kingdom, hoping I will be its successor. I'm northern european and my family is relena. I'm 184cm, weighing 76kg. My realname is Milliardo Peacecraft (yay, sum1 used my last name!) My status in the Sank Kingdom is count, currently. Arigotu for those who votes! We need more!   
  
Wufei: Hello, my first name is Chang and I, like everyone else would like to thank everyone who voted for me! I'm the pilot of Gundam Shenlong in gw and here are my stats! I'm 17, chinese, born in the L5 colony. My eyes and hair colours are black and I weigh 46kg, with a height of 156cm. I'm a male and though I may seem arrogant I can sense the enemy and is sometimes quiet when I'm not po'd. (who isn't) I also can do things spontaneasly (sp?)! I also wear a white robe at times and I put my hair in a pony tail as well. Arigotu!  
  
Quatre: Wow, there are lots of us, aren't there? Anyway, I'm Quatre Winner, the only son of the winner family (ooh, I feel special now, really i do) Thanx to all those who voted for me, I really appreciate it! I'm a male Arabian, 17, born in the L4 colony. I have 29 half sisters, 40 Maganacs (what r those?) all of whom I really love! I'm 41kg, with a height of 156cm. My eyes are blue and I have the classic platinum blonde hair. btw, did i mention i'm the pilot of sandrock? did any1 vote for my gundam as their fav. mecha, shiro tenshi?  
  
Shiro: (looks tired from all the bios she has to write for this.) What? Oh, sure, ur welcome!  
  
Quatre: Uhh...ok! I'm really talented in the arts and music and am the only person among my ppl who can master piloting my gundam. I'm also considered a caucasian bishonen. Go me!   
  
Shiro Tenshi: Ok, now, the stats for Treize and Trowa!  
  
Treize: Hello, I'm Treize and since hardly anyone voted for me, shiro says I'm available! I'm 24, male with an unknown birthplace, does any1 really know where I come from? I'm a member of the Romefellar Foundations and I'm the OZ General. I'm Aryan and I have family in the Mariemeia family (makes sense?). I'm 181cm tall, weighing 68kg. I'm also an enemy of Zechs (glares at zechs) and I we all owe a death, so I think I'm gonna die later on in the series.   
  
Shiro_tenshi: Uh...ok. (ppl crying in background)  
  
Treize: Anyway, other than that, I'm looking forward to this game and hopefully, I'll get more votes!  
  
Shiro tenshi: (wakes up) aww, wasn't that touching? And now, the last, but not least g-boy, Trowa! Say what u have to say, Trowa!  
  
Trowa: Hi, shiro tenshi and everyone else! I'm Trowa, pilot of the Gundam Heavyarms. Like most ppl here, I'm also 17, weighing 44kg with a height of 160! I'm a male of latin origin and I have one older sister, whose name is Catherine Bloom. I was born on Earth, like most ppl here and my features are most intriguing! (crazy phycotic laugh. *note: this may not sound like trowa, but this is my fic, so i can do what I want! k, just wanted to clear that up!) I have dark green eyes and brown hair. My special feature is being a circus clown and I'm apparently the best in planning, according to sum statistics. I'm calm and cautious at times, yet I react well to war. Ok, I'm done...Oh yeah, arigotu to everyone who 'wants' me, as Heero says.   
  
Shiro Tenshi: Ok, that's all the ppl who are in this game. The polls are always open, so please cast your votes via review!  
  
A/N: I know tihs was a bit weird, but u have to get to the g-boys character and personality, eh? There may be some inaccurate information here, so please correct me if I'm wrong. I also worked very hard on these, considering I hardly watch a version of any of the shows anymore.   
  
A/N: POLLS ARE STILL OPEN, PLEASE VOTE FOR ONE OF THE G-BOYS ABOVE!  
  
Arigotu, everyone!   
  
-shiro*tenshi- 


	3. More Contestants and an Introduction!

Gundam Wing Dating Game  
  
And the Contestants are...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters here.  
  
Hi! It's shiro tenshi and everyone here who's up for the gw dating game! I've gooten e-mails stating that people should be around 17 years old, since all the gw-guys are! So I hope people will be satisfied with that! Anyway, whithout further adoo, here are the contestants!   
  
Jenihenpen-Trowa  
AttorneyChick-Heero  
Nueva Yui Maxwell-Duo  
silent shimegami-Trowa  
Jaid Skywalker-Quatre or Wufei or Zechs  
Mariel Yuy-Heero  
Riley-Duo  
Catseye01-Heero  
DeathscytheChick-Duo  
Mouser*-Duo or Quatre  
Dark_Angel-Duo  
$!$!$!-Heero  
Duo himeko-Duo  
  
Anyway, since i was dumb, I kinda deleted the other contestants were lost and since I got some of them back, I need the others as well. So, is you are in the list below and not the list above, please review with your gw guy of choice and the information at the bottom! Thanx, if you can help!  
  
InkiMegami (u were in the first one i posted!)  
Jade (first one)  
Alynn (first one)  
Chaos Peacecraft  
Amethyst Riddle   
Nueva Yui Maxwell   
DeathscytheChick   
Kawaii Dragoness   
Jaid Skywalker   
candy  
Attorney Chick   
Mariel Yuy   
Princess of Destruction   
Tear Drops (need ur stats!)   
Catseye01  
Saturn Princess  
SilverGato  
Dark Deity  
Riley  
Vienna Chang  
Josie  
Shadow (hey, thanx for ur e-mail and stats! sorry, if ur not the person, i get mixed up with ppl's name a lot!)  
Cody  
Animebaby84  
MiracleDragon  
Scarlet Dune  
Adia  
  
I would start the contest now, yet I am trying to get at least 42 contestants and I currently have 13 contestants! Anyway, if you are reading this, you must review, it only takes 2 seconds! Please! Anyway, I said I would put the questions at the bottom, so here they are!:  
  
Name:  
  
Personality:  
  
Physical Appearance:  
  
Age:  
  
GW char. you want:  
  
Fav. Mecha:  
  
Style of clothing:  
  
Gender: (i'm open to yaoii...)  
  
Anyway, here's a preview of the contest!:  
  
All gw-guys: Oh crap, there's no more bars in this dumb colony! What's this place called, anyway?  
  
Some stranger: uhh...L2 Colony?  
  
Trowa: Sure, why not?  
  
Shiro Tenshi: (grabs gw-guys into bar) Hi! and welcome to my bar, the usasazz bar! You have been selected to be bachelors for this dating game I made up!   
  
Heero: Uh, sure, but I've never-  
  
Shiro Tenshi: Anyway, I had this thing and a lot of ppl reviewed! I have lots of contestants and lots of them voted for you, Heero!  
  
Heero: yay! I get to hug Mariel Yuy, right?  
  
Shiro tenshi: Yup! Who's got the drinks, lets lighten up this party!   
  
batender: uh.. techinically, this is ontario, so everyone has to be 19 years and over to drink!  
  
Shiro tenshi: Point taken! OK, everyone here is 18 and over!   
  
(drinks are passed around and everyone play the drinking game!)   
  
Ok, that all for now, please tune in next time for some great fun!   
  
A/N: Everyone is now 18 years and older, since I added that little aprt! Thanx! 


	4. Insiders!

** Gundam Wing Dating Game!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own gw, the gw characters mentioned. I also don't own the names mentioned here as well as netscape composer. Happy? 

**A/N:** I'm finally using the Netscape Composer, so it looks much better now, don't you agree? More professional! Also, I'm sorry if the font looks too small. It makes it more professional-looking, at least in my opinion! Anyway, here's the contest! 

Hi, it's shiro tenshi here, back for yet another insertion of the gundam wing dating game! I have had some more ppl come in and vote, so here it the new, updated list! I hope it is to your satisfaction and don't forget to read my latest fic, 'The King of Hearts' which you can find in my author's profile! Anyway, here is theupdated list! 

Jenihenpen-Trowa   
AttorneyChick-Trowa   
Nueva Yui Maxwell-Duo   
silent shimegami-Trowa   
Jaid Skywalker-Quatre or Wufei or Zechs   
Mariel Yuy-Heero   
Riley-Duo   
Catseye01-Heero   
DeathscytheChick-Duo   
Mouser*-Duo or Quatre   
Dark_Angel-Duo   
$!$!$!-Heero   
Duo himeko-Duo   
Princess of Destruction-Duo   
Tear Drops-Heero/Duo/Zechs 

**UPDATE: **If anyone cares, you can vote for multiple characters, because the probability of you getting one of them will increase! (ok, now I sound like my math teacher!) 

Also, I am still looking for the ppl listed below. Only nine people replied about this for their thing and I still need more people from the list below! I can e-mail them, but I don't want to bother anyone! So if you are below the list and not at the top list, please review with the stats in the previous chapters! Arigotu! I also took out the people who reviewed so thanx to those ppl!   


InkiMegami (u were in the first one i posted!)   
Alynn (first one)   
Chaos Peacecraft   
Amethyst Riddle   
Kawaii Dragoness   
candy   
Saturn Princess   
SilverGato   
Dark Deity   
Vienna Chang   
Josie   
Shadow (hey, thanx for ur e-mail and stats! sorry, if ur not the person, i get mixed up with ppl's name a lot!)   
Cody   
Animebaby84   
MiracleDragon   
Scarlet Dune   
Adia 

**Gundam Wing Dating Contest******

This is an improved version of the preview! I know you've been waiting for this! I can't continue if I can't have more people, so please review with your stat answers. The Questions are in all the previous chapters! So just copy and paste them with your answers in the review box! 

All gw-guys: Oh crap, there's no more bars in this dumb colony! What's this place called, anyway? 

Some stranger: uhh...Ontario? 

Trowa: Sure, why not? 

Shiro Tenshi: (grabs gw-guys into bar) Hi! and welcome to my bar, the usasazz bar! You have been selected to be bachelors for   
this dating game I made up! 

Heero: Uh, sure, but I've never- 

Shiro Tenshi: Anyway, I had this thing and a lot of ppl reviewed! I have lots of contestants and lots of them voted for you, Heero! 

Heero: yay! I get to hug Mariel Yuy, right? 

Shiro tenshi: Yup! Who's got the drinks, lets lighten up this party! 

batender: uh.. techinically, this is ontario, so everyone has to be 19 years and over to drink! 

Shiro tenshi: Point taken! OK, everyone here is 19 and over! 

(drinks are passed around and everyone plays the drinking game!) 

Shiro Tenshi: Ok, now that that's over, we can all play the drinking game (in drunk voice). D'i mean dating game! 

(every1 suddenly becomes sober and dances around madly. Audience/contestants cheer) 

**A/N: Gomen, minna-san (finally I know what it means, thanks!) for reading this installment of 'The Gundam Wing Dating Game!' Please tell your friends and other people you know about this, so the gw-guys get more contestants! It would increase the probability of your chances! Arigotu and tell everyone!**

** By: shiro*tenshi**   
** ©2001 by shiro tenshi**   
** The Gundam Wing Dating Game**


End file.
